Christmas Accident
by lillyrosenight
Summary: Edward and Bella have been married for four months. They're both happy and content. When Bella almost drowns Edward soon discovers something. AH/AU Was a one-shot but now short story!
1. Discovering the truth

**Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own any of the Twilight Characters, wish I did but I don't … I forgot to include my disclaimer for the Woman in the Mirror but you all know that I meant to include that.

* * *

**

_Christmas Accident…_

_Bella's POV_

Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were inside the living playing a video game on the Xbox 360. Rose and Alice were upstairs looking for outfits to wear for tonight's dinner that would be served at Edward's and my house, which happened to be built in the middle of a meadow, in the forest.

I was outside of Alice and Jasper's house, in the backyard. I had wanted to go and get some alone time so I could prepare to tell Edward that I was pregnant. We had been married for only four months and I'm two almost three months pregnant with _our _baby.

Edward and I wanted to have children but I didn't think I'd get so pregnant this soon. I was shocked and surprised. All I wanted was for Edward to tell me that everything would be all right.

As I was thinking and I walking, I hadn't realized that I had walked onto the thin frozen ice that covered the pool. The ice gave away under my feet as I walking. I fell into the cold wet darkness; I couldn't help but breathe in some of the water. I wasn't scared for me; I was scared for Edward and our baby. I had to get out before I drowned and I was starting to get numb, too.

I remembered that I had screamed before I fell, maybe the others had heard me scream. I could only hope as I tried but failed to get out to save myself and my unborn child. I hoped and prayed that someone would find me before too long.

~*~*~

_Edward's POV_

My brother's and I were in the living sitting on the couch. Emmett and Jasper were playing some video game while I just watched. Alice, Rose, and Bella were upstairs looking for outfits for dinner tonight at mine and Bella's.

Thinking of Bella always brought a smile to my face. I had been in love with her since we were fifteen that was when I had met her. We had started dating when we were both seventeen. We continued our relationship into college, Bella wanting to be a journalist and I wanted to be a musician and a doctor, which I am.

In the middle of my reverie I heard a crash, splash, and a scream. I looked over at my brother's to see if they had heard the scream, splash, and crash. I looked over and saw that both of them were looking at me with wide eyes, wondering which one of the girls it was.

I heard two sets of footsteps running down the stairs. I looked over and saw Alice and Rose at the foot of the stairs wide eyed and looking at us. I quickly realized that Bella wasn't with them.

"Did you hear a-" Alice started to say.

"Splash," Emmett continued.

"Crash," Jasper said next.

"And a-" Rose started.

"Scream," I quickly finished for her. "Where's Bella?" I asked still noting that she wasn't with my sisters.

"We thought she was with you," Rose and Alice said at the exact same time.

"No. We thought she was with you," Jasper and Emmett spoke to the girls.

"If Bella isn't with any of us," I started to say. My eyes widened when I realized that she was the one who screamed.

I quickly ran out the back door. I saw a hole in the pool which told me that someone had fell into the water. I pulled off my jacket, leaving me in a long sleeve thermal shirt, and dove into the hole.

I felt myself start to freeze as I swam in the water. I opened my eyes and saw that it was dark. I quickly looked for Bella, hoping that nothing had happened to her. I swam until I felt fabric. I dove down and grabbed the fabric, which happened to be my wife of four months.

I pulled Bella up and out of the water. I got up out of the ice and quickly handed Bella to Emmett. Jasper helped pull me out of the freezing water. I looked over at Bella to see that she was conscious. She was shivering and shaking in my brother's arms. Alice and Rose came out and each wrapped a blanket around Bella.

She was so soaked. I grabbed a blanket and wrapped it in myself. I quickly wondered how long Bella had been in the water. I walked over to my wife and pulled her away from Emmett. I took her inside, holding her bridal style. I sat down on the living room couch with Bella in my lap. I hugged her and kissed her and sobbed into the crook of her neck.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, do _not_ ever do that to me again! What were you doing that caused you to almost drown?" I whisper yelled the first part but whispered the question.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I promise I'll try not to be so clumsy. I was thinking and I wasn't watching where I was going, until the ice cracked under my feet. I didn't even mean to fall," Bella said while shivering violently.

"Shh, it's okay sweetheart. I know, don't worry about it. Right now, the most important thing is for you to keep warm," I said placing a finger to her lips which were frozen under my finger.

I watched my beautiful Bella as she tried to stop shaking. It was useless; she wasn't going to get any warmer in those cold, wet clothes. I pulled her off of my lap and took upstairs to the guest bedroom that Alice and Jasper had.

"Rose, Alice, will come and help Bella shower and stay warm. I'm going to head back to our house and grab some clothes for us. I shouldn't be so long," I said. I kissed Bella on the forehead before I turned and walked out.

I headed over to my beloved Volvo that was outside and drove the two miles it was from Alice and Jasper's house over to mine and Bella's. I quickly parked the car out front and ran towards the door. I ran inside, upstairs to Bella's and my bedroom. I stepped into the closet and grabbed a change of clothes for my wife and me.

I decided that while I was here, I would take a quick shower. I showered and got out but as I passed the trash can, something caught my eye. The trash can was nearly empty except for a box and something else. It was the box that caught my attention.

I went over to the trash can and pulled out the box. It was a pregnancy test. A pregnancy test!? Bella couldn't be pregnant; we've only been married for four months. It wasn't possible, was it?

I looked at the box to see if the test was still inside of it. It was empty. I quickly wondered if Bella really was pregnant. I would ask her a little later in private.

I grabbed my clothes and got dressed and quickly grabbed some clothes for Bella to change into. I sprinted to the car and back to Alice and Jasper's house. I wanted to just have a moment with my wife to ask her if she had given me the best Christmas present possible.

I walked into the door with the bag that had Bella's clothes in hand. I nodded to my brothers and ran up the stairs to see my wife. I walked into the guest room that Alice had designed for Bella and I. I saw that Alice and Rose were sitting on the bed. I could hear the water running from the shower.

"I brought Bella some clothes. Knowing that she wouldn't like what you picked, Alice," I told my sister.

Alice just rolled her eyes at me for acknowledging the fact that Bella hated being dressed up. I knew never to push Bella into anything that she didn't want to do. I knew my wife very well. I walked out of the room and headed down stairs with my brothers.

~*~*~ Twenty Minutes Later ~*~*~

Bella and I were walking out of Alice and Jasper's house. We were heading back to our house for the dinner that we would be hosting for tonight. Bella and I were silent for walk to the car. I opened the door for her and closed the door. I got in and started the car.

"Bella," I spoke softly not really sure how I wanted to approach this subject.

"Yes, Edward."

"When I was at the house, a little while ago, I found something," I started to say. I looked over at Bella to see if she could guess what I was talking about. I saw fear and panic in her eyes.

"Go on."

"Bella, I found a pregnancy test box. Are you pregnant?" I asked not really sure if I could handle what I was about to hear.

Bella was silent for a while but didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"Bella?" I asked. I was worried that I had put her into a state of shock.

"Yes, I'm pregnant, Edward."

We were in the driveway of our home now. I looked over at my wife. She looked a little scared but I knew that I wanted to keep this baby very much.

"Oh, Bella, that's the most wonderful Christmas present anyone has ever given me."

I pulled her face to mine so I could my wife and the mother of my children a kiss on the lips. I wanted to know what it was but I wasn't sure how far along she was. I would have a schedule an appointment for Bella so I could find out.

"You don't know how happy I am to know that I'm going to be a father," I whispered against Bella's lips after we parted.

"Oh, I think I do. If I'm very happy about being pregnant, I think I would know your emotions just a little better," my sweet Bella said.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Edward."

Bella and I got out of the car and ran into our perfect house. I pulled Bella into the living room and made her sit on the couch in the living room. I looked Bella's stomach just to see if I could see her baby bump.

I slowly lifted her shirt up and looked at the small bump, which was barely noticeable, between her hips.

"Hi, baby. It's daddy. I just wanted to let you know that your mommy and I love you very much. We really want can't wait to meet you," I whispered to the baby.

I looked up at Bella to see that she was crying. I pulled her into my arms and just let her cry. I kissed her forehead and whispered sweet nothings into her hair.

"I love you, Bella. Merry Christmas, sweetheart," I whispered to my beautiful wife.

"Merry Christmas. I love you, too, Edward." She softly whispered before we got up and started to cook dinner.

~*~*~ The End~*~*~

* * *

**Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it. I hope you'll review. –lillyrosenight**


	2. It's time

Christmas Accident Part 2

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, I wish I owned Twilight!**

_Edward's POV_

It had been a long seven almost six months of dealing with Bella. She had gone through so much during this pregnancy. She had been a good wife, too. I knew that I loved her with all of my heart. I couldn't wait for the baby to be born. Bella and I were in her private hospital room waiting for the baby to decide that it was ready to be born. I couldn't wait. Bella and I decided that we didn't want to know what the baby was.

I watched as my beautiful Bella slept in her bed. I was in the arm chair next to her bed. Charlie, Renee, and Phil had come to see Bella two weeks ago. They were excited that they would be grandparents. Carlisle and Esme had moved with Bella and I so that Esme could help Bella with the baby. I felt my eyes begin to droop and slowly I fell to sleep.

~*~*~

_I was in my front yard. I saw Bella standing on our front porch laughing. I looked at her to see what was wrong, when all of sudden out of nowhere. I'm tackled on the ground. I looked down to see that two children on top of me. One was a little girl who looked to be about five. She had my bronze hair in messy waves. I saw that she had Bella's brown eyes._

_"Daddy!" she cried as she held onto one of my legs._

_A small boy who looked to be about the same age as the girl latched onto my other leg. He had Bella's brown hair but it was in total dissaray like mine. He had my green eyes and was smiling my crooked smile. I laughed at the two children as I got up and pulled both of them into my arms. I walked up the porch to my lovely Bella, who appeared to be pregnant._

_"Bella," I greeted my wife._

_Bella opened her mouth to respond but instead she just let out a scream._

_~*~*~_

My eyes snapped open as I heard another scream. This time it was coming from my Bella. I jumped out of the chair to my wife.

"Bella, sweetheart, what's wrong?" I asked my voice getting frantic.

"Edward, my water just broke. The baby's coming," She said. I let out a sigh of relief. It was just that our baby was finally arriving.

"I'm going to go get a nurse," I said. I pulled away from my wife and started to leave but she grabbed my arm.

"Edward, please don't leave my alone. Can you just hit the call button?" Bella asked.

"Yes. I'll call Alice so she can call the others," I said. I quickly pushed the call button. I told the nurse that my wife's water had just broke. She said that she would send in a nurse. Bella started to finally feel the pain of our baby.

I called Alice just as Bella grabbed my hand and squeezed with all of her might. I practically yelled at my sister to get her and the others over here

Carlisle and one of the nurses burst into the room. I could tell that my dad was looking to see if anything was physically wrong with my wife and our baby.

"Okay, Jackie I need you to bring Bella into the delivery room. She's almost fully dialated but not yet. So I want her ready for when she is," My father quickly told the nurse.

Bella just held my hand and was screaming. She wasn't saying anything but I could tell that she wanted to tell me that she wouldn't make love with me anymore. She was probably planning on casterating me in her head right now. I can't say that I blame her, Alice and Rose would probably do the same with Jasper and Emmett. Alice was four months pregnant with triplets. Rose was only three months at the moment. I knew that it was going to be hard for my brothers as they dealt with their own pregnant wifes. Bella hadn't been so difficult, in fact she had been rather soothing and calming about the whole thing.

I held Bella's hand as she was pushed into the delivery room. Dad, quickly told me that once Bella was fully dialated, I was going to have to scrub down. Alice and Jasper burst into the room and started chatting with Bella, trying to distract her from the pain. I was moving the hair from her forehead and holding her hand. I didn't like to see my wife in pain but this was the one thing that I couldn't do for us not matter how much I wanted to.

Carlisle came back in and checked on Bella, she was fully dialated now. I told Bella that I would be right back so I could go and scrub up for my new son or daughter to be brought into this world. I quickly sprinted back into the room to see that Esme, Rose, and Emmett had arrived. Carlisle asked all of them but Esme, the nurse, and myself to wait outside.

Carlisle started telling Bella to push. She was breathing and pushing with all of her might.

~*~*~ Four hours later ~*~*~

I looked down at my wife, who had fallen asleep after being in labor for four hours. I was amazed that Bella had brought me not only one but two children into this world. We had a son named Anthoney Carlisle-Masen Cullen and his twin sister Charlotte Mary-Rose-Esme Cullen. My two little angels were both sleeping in there little plastic tubs swaddled with blankets. I couldn't believe that Bella had twins. Carlisle and I hadn't seen them in the ultrasounds. I had seen Anthoney but I hadn't seen Charlotte. I couln't believe that I had missed seeing my daughter.

We had the ultrasound on during this pregnancy to see that after Anthoney came out that Charlotte was still in Bella. Bella gave natural birth to both of our little angels. I could hardly believe my luck. I had two healthy children and a loving wife who given me my angels. I had thanked god for giving me my Bella and Anthoney and Charlotte. Charlotte had my bronze copper colored hair with Bella's chocolate brown eyes. Anthoney, on the other hand, had Bella's mahogany brown hair with my emerald green eyes.

My children looked like the two children that I had seen in my dream. I hoped that I would be able to give them some more siblings. Maybe another set of twins if I was lucky.

I heard a soft sigh and looked over to see that Bella was watching me.

"Hi," I whispered.

"Hi, how are they?" She softly whispered back. Bella sent a quick glance at where the twins were. You could see the worry etched in her face.

"Sleeping. You know Anthoney and Charlotte look like you," I replied.

Bella shook her head. "No, they don't. They look like you. I can only hope that neither of them inherits my clumsiness," Bella said.

"I don't know. I wouldn't mind saving my two newest angels from falling. I mean I already save my perfect angel from falling at _least _twice a day," I replied to my wife.

Bella's face became the soft rose pink it usually is whenever she's embarrassed, which is quite often.

"Well, it's not my fault. So, has Alice seen her neice and nephew?" Bella asked.

"No, not yet. I thought it would be best to wait for a while. I figured you might want to be awake for when they got here. They're all outside, you know, waiting."

"Well, you might as well let them in. I know for a fact that Alice is going to break that door down if she doesn't see her niece or nephew."

I got up and walked to the door. To let my family inside. I loved my Bella so much.

**Well, I hoped you liked this chapter. I may add another chapter. I have a new one-shot idea that I want to write about. I'm really excited for your reviews. I hope you liked this. -lillyrosenight**


End file.
